1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for accelerating mixing and dissolving processes of liquid water and powder poured into the water, and more particularly, to a device for accelerating mixing and dissolving processes of liquid water that is adapted to be mounted on a planetary impeller for a mixer as the existing liquid water dissolving device to more rapidly mix and dissolve the liquid water and the powder poured in the water.
2. Background of the Related Art
Typically, a liquid water mixer, which is adapted to mix two or more kinds of liquid water and powder inclusive of syringe liquid, includes a mixer body, and an impeller having a plurality of through-holes formed thereon shaft-disposed on the mixer body so as to uniformly mix the two kinds of liquid water supplied to the mixer body, a shaft adapted to connect an output shaft of a motor disposed at one side of the impeller to a housing by means of a bearing so as to rotate the impeller, and a plurality of sealing means like O-rings adapted to prevent the liquid water from being introduced into the shaft disposed on the mixer body and the housing. According to the conventional mixer, however, the driving unit for driving the motor and the impeller is complicated in configuration, which raises the manufacturing cost and makes it hard to perform the assembling and manufacturing processes, and after the mixing has been finished, further, if the mixture is left for a predetermined period of time, the mixed liquid water is hardened into the mixer body, which causes the rotation of the impeller to be interfered. Thus, if the impeller is not driven by means of the interference of the hardened mixture, overload is applied to the motor to cause serious troubles such as malfunctions, breakdown of impeller, electrical leakage, and the like. So as to solve the above-mentioned problems, therefore, there has been proposed Korean Patent No. 017951 entitled ‘planetary impeller for a mixer’, wherein the impeller is open on the top portion thereof in such a manner as to form cooling passages inwardly from the open top portion thereof, through which cooling water is introduced, and a plurality of blades is formed radially along the outer periphery of the impeller in such a manner as to be brought into partial contact with the outer periphery of the impeller, while the upper and lower sides of each blade being spaced apart from the outer periphery of the impeller, thereby preventing foreign matters from being naturally accumulated on the impeller through the vortexes generated by the rotation of the impeller, optimizing the effects of the vortexes generated during the rotation of the impeller, and greatly improving the mixing efficiency of the mixer.
The prior art, Korean Patent No. 017951 provides an excellent dissolving efficiency, but if the dissolving time is more shortened, the productivity can be more improved. Therefore, there is a need for the development of a device capable of more reducing the dissolving time.